ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball UD: Universal Dimension
Dragon Ball UD Preview Dragon Ball UD will be a fanfiction, that will wipe people's minds. The core of the fanfiction is a story about Goku and the Z-Fighters trip around the Dimensional Universe. New Transformations, such as the Super Saiyan X, will be featured. Also, a new, epic, catastrophic, cosmic form will be revealed. Coming Soon! Be Ready, and get prepared for the epicness. And, watch out for forms and techniques! Screenshot: Intro: Spirit vs Spirit Characters (Good): Goku X Vegeta Gohan Goten Pan Chi-Chi Tien Gogeta X Trunks Lukan Bra Gotenks X Vegito X Namocolo Nuran Bulma Yamcha Krillin Acroso Bardock King Vegeta Broly Master Roshi Marois Grandpa Gohan Goku Jr Ice Princess and many more.... Villians: Fruzo Volcazo Dragon Cell Android X (11) Android 0 and many more... Saga 1: The Journey Begins Episode 1: The Return of The Z-Fighters At Goku's House 5 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Goku's family and friends enjoy a dinner honoring him: Goten: I wonder what dad is doing. Chi-Chi: He's probably somewhere eating something. Gohan: Guys I feel a very strong power level. Videl: No way. Vegeta: Kakarot! Pan: Grandpa! Goku: Hey guys! Chi-Chi: Please tell me this time you are going to stay. Goku: For a while, but we have something important to do. (Gohan stands up) Goku: Many very powerful men are attacking different dimensions and universes. They are stronger than all villians we fought combined. Even Omega Shenron. Vegeta: What? Goku: Yes Vegeta. This is a very serious problem. This dimension will be attacked, so Goten, Trunks and Pan will stay behind. Goten and Trunks, when they come, fuse into Gotenks because you'll need him. Me, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo will go. Mysterious: What about me? Goku: Who are you? Nuran: I'm a saiyan, like you. Vegeta: Why have we never seen you? Nuran: I've been protecting your dimension for a long time. Those attackers tried to attack this dimension, but I have been protecting it for a long time. Those attackers warned Frieza of the Dragon Balls, revived Dr.Gero, gave Cell the power to fight SSJ2 Gohan, helped Babidi revive Buu, got Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan absorbed, revived Kid Buu, gave Dr. Myuu the plan to make Baby, and did lots of other bad stuff. You see what they have done! Goku and everyone else: ....... Nuran: What? Quiet because it's not what you thought? Speak? Goku: I owe you a lot for protecting my dimension. Can you help to defeat the attackers? Nuran: I have to protect this dimension, I'll send Marois to help. Vegeta: Marois, is he another saiyan? Nuran: Yes. A lot of saiyans escaped, but not as many as you think. Only the infants escaped. That includes you Goku. Goku: What? Nuran: Yes, you were the son of a proud saiyan, Bardock. Bardock tried to kill Frieza, but he left it to your hands. Goku: We need to get going. Nuran: Great idea. Get Marois and Piccolo and leave. (Comes back with Marois and Piccolo). Goku: We need to get going. Pan: Will you be gone long? Goku: I don't know. Goku: Bye everyone. Episode 2: The Dimension of Ice (Part 1) As Goku uses Instant Transmission to the their first dimension, a mysterious villian destroys a city. ???: That should be it. A little girl stands scared. ???: There you are! (shoots blast). Goku comes and saves the girl. Goku: So you are one of them. ???: Well, Kakarot? Goku: Wha? Raditz: It's me, your brother! Goku: I thought.... Raditz: You thought that weak Namekian would kill me. However, I was left for dead. Until you, Vegeta, and Nappa, healed me and I took Nappa's spaceship to leave and train. I trained for 19 years and came back. I was sent to this dimension to destroy it, and I pretty much destroyed half. Goku: Why you! You maniac! I regret that you were my brother! (Activates aura) I will kill you! (Charges at him) (Raditz dodges his punches) Raditz: You are still weak. (Raditz punches Goku in the stomach) Goku: Gagagagaa! Gohan: No! (Goes Mystic) HAAAAAAAA! (Raditz kicks Gohan) Gohan: Gaaaaaaa! Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon! (Raditz deflects it) Raditz: Is that all? (Vegeta goes SSJ2) Vegeta: HAAAA Final Galick Flash Gun! BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! Raditz: Kinda caught me off guard, (Teleports behind Vegeta) but you still are weak, (breaks Vegeta's back) Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Vegeta falls and returns to base form) (Goku stands up and looks at Vegeta and Piccolo) Goku: ............. (Goku looks at Gohan) Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Goes Rage Goku) Raditz: What? Goku: I'll rip your bones, crush your skin, kick your eyeballs out, and blast your body and skull! Gohan: I haaavvvveee neeevvverrrr seeeennnn DDDDaaaadddddd lliiiikkkkeeee thhiiiiiissss. Heeee'ssssss filled with rage. Goku: HAAAAAAA (Punches Raditz in the stomach) Raditz: GHAHAHAHAHHA!!! Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAA (Uppercuts Raditz) Raditz: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Goku: Kaioken! HAAAAA (Charges and pushes Raditz to the ground) Goku: HAAAAAAAAA! Raditz: Grrrrrrrrrrr...... Goku: HAAAAAAAA (reverts out of Rage to base) Uhhhhhhhh.... (Goku falls) Raditz: HAHAHHAAHAHA! Piccolo: Mega Special Beam Cannon! Raditz: What! Raditz: AAAAAAAAAAAA (Falls the ground) Raditz: (Dead) Piccolo: You don't mess with us, (takes a breath). Vegeta: Wait, where was Marois? Marois: (Scared) Vegeta: For a Saiyan, hes just wimpy. Episode 2.5: The Dimension of Ice (Part 2) Gohan: Dad, how did you do that? Goku: Did what? Vegeta: That transformation. Goku: What transformation? Vegeta: You must have been unconscious and blinded by rage. Goku: I can't believe I let myself go like that. Piccolo: Well no time for talk. There is a whole dimension we need to check. Goku: Okay. (Flies Away) -At Goku's House- Pan: I don't understand why they didn't let us go. Videl: Pan! You know how dangerous that would be. Gotenks: That's right. We could stand a chance but Dad told us to protect you guys, and Nuran is here to help......Wha? Where is he? Nuran: ....... They look like they defeated one of them, but Goku has one transformation that is very rare. Gotenks: What transformation? Nuran: I don't know, but Goku sure was angered and enraged. It seemed like a cyclone of rage was overflowing him. Chi-Chi: ...... Nuran: Do you know something? Gotenks: Mom? Chi-Chi: As a boy, Goku had a energized personality, but sometimes when he fails, he gets very enraged and destroys everything in his path. I was in that path, but I was able to stop him. I was afraid Gohan would get it, and he did, but his was less destructive. Goku never used it again, but somehow it returned. Nuran: The pain of his son, friends, and father and mother awakened it. Nuran: I think I'll go help them. Gotenks, I give you the power of protecting this dimension. (teleports) Vegeta: Not really much to look at. Goku: Wait! A power level! Nuran: It's only me. Goku: Oh. Nuran: Well we have a dimension to do. Let's start. Episode 3: The Ice Princess and Frieza's Return Vegeta: We've been here for so long. What are we going to find! Gohan: Yeah Dad, there's nothing here. Vegeta: Why don't we leave this dimension! Goku: ........ Little Boy: Help us! a mysterious alien with a tail is destroying our city, and threatening our princess! Vegeta: Oh Great, another Snow White mission. Little Boy: Follow me! (Run to the city) Citizen: Help us, please! Soldier: Finally, we've got him. (Flies away) Vegeta: What the? That's one of Frieza's soldiers! Goku: I thought that. He must be messaging him. Let's follow him! (Flies Away) (Arrives at Castle) Ice Princess: Help me! Frieza: Well, well if it isn't Goku and Vegeta? And the little brat. I knew you'd come. Vegeta: Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Ice Princess? Frieza's trying to get married. Ice Princess: I don't want to be married to him! Frieza: You will be married to me! Goku: No you won't! (Goes Super Kaioken 2) (Kicks Frieza in the face) (Action music used in DBZKai comes on) 50 Soldiers: We will kill you! Vegeta: Think again punks! (Goes Super Saiyan) Final Flash! (Wipes out Soldiers) Hmph. Cooler: Hyah! Gohan: Yah! Kamehameha! Cooler: Ahhhhhh! King Cold: Yaaaaaaa! Piccolo: Super Special Beam Cannon! King Cold: No! Cooler: 4th form! (transforms) Gohan: Well then. HAAAAAAAAAAA! (Goes Mystic) Let's do this! Fireza: Hyaaaaa! Goku: Sherrrreeaaaaa! (Flurry of punches) Goku: Frieza, you've gotten strong. Frieza: Hmph. Goku: Super Kaioken 2 X2! (Nuran telepots back to Goku's House) Nuran: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo are fighting Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, and the soldiers! "Come on, my son, you can do it! Marois: Yaaaaaaaaa! (Charges toward soldiers) Soldiers: Look at the kid. What? His power level is over 9,000,000! Marois: AAAAAAAAAAAA (Goes Super Saiyan) Soldiers: What the? Marois: Vegeta, help Goku. I'll deal with them . Vegeta: Wha..... Marois: Go! Vegeta: (Flies Away) Marois: Matsryokitsuken! (Blasts every last Soldier) (Goes out of Super Saiyan) (pant) (pant) (pant) Have to help Gohan! Gohan: YAAAAAAA! Cooler: RAAAAA! Marois: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (headbutts Cooler) Cooler: AAAAA! (Gets stabbed by ice) Gohan and Marois: Ooooo that's gotta hurt! Marois: Now we can help Goku and Vegeta! Gohan: Yep. Piccolo: Let's go. (Flies Away) Frieza: (pants) (pants) Goku: (pants) (pants) Vegeta: Kakarot! Goku: Wha? Vegeta: You used too much power. Let me. (Charges at Frieza) HAAAAAAA! (Punches Frieza) Frieza: Mega Death Beam! Vegeta: AAHHHHH my leg! Goku: Whaaaa..... Ice Princess: You have to do something. Frieza: You're pathetic Goku, like your father. Goku: Grrrrrrrr (Black Aura begins to swirl) Ice Princess: What's happening! Frieza: What the? Goku: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Activates Rage Mode) (Hits Frieza with many kicks, and punches) Frieza: GAAAAAAA! Rage Goku: GRAAAAAAAAA (Uses Enraged Dragon Fist) Vegeta: Wha....... Frieza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Goku goes out of Rage) Goku: (pant) (pant) (pant) Ice Princess: I see you have great goodness, and rage. I will give you my power for saving me. Goku: What? Wow1 (Gohan, Marois, and Piccolo Arrive) Gohan: What did we miss? Ice Princess: A lot, actually. Vegeta: Kakarot.... You activate that form when people very close to you are mocked, or insulted, or injured. Goku: ........ Ice Princess: See you real soon, Goku. (Kisses him) Gohan: I won't tell mom about this........ Episode 4: Subzeno Vegeta: We're finally close to finishing this. Gohan: It was exciting. ????: You think so, you think this is over? Piccolo: What is that? Subzero: I am Subzeno! The strongest and coldest fighter in the universe and all the dimensions! Vegeta: Stop blabbing and fight! HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gohan: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Piccolo: RAAAAAAAAAAAA! Marois: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Goku: RRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! All: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Subzeno kicks everyone of them) Piccolo: Mega Special Beam Cannon! (Subzeno deflects it) Gohan: Masenko....HAAAAAAAAA! (Subzeno deflects it) Subzeno: What's wrong? Goku: Kamehameha! Marois: Hyamontonio! Vegeta: What are those names of those moves? They sound like ingredients of a food! Subzeno: I can't believe you! You would shoot a weak blast. (Dodges it) Gotenks: Tree Cannon! Subzeno: What the? Subzeno: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Explodes) Episode 4.5: The Story of the Rage of Goku Goku: I think we need to go back home to rest. Vegeta: Yes! I hate this cold ground! (Uses Instant Transmission) Goku: Hi Guys! Pan: Grandpa! Gotenks: I just got to the dimension and now I'm back home. Short time. (Defuses) Nuran: Great time. We need to talk to you. Goku: About what? Chi-Chi: Your rage. Goku: Wha? Nuran: We're afraid something might happen to you if you use your rage to the fullest. You activated only 2%, then went to 15%. You are increasing the percentage each time you transform. And this form seems to have linked itself to your Super Saiyan abilities. Goku: That's why it's stronger than it's supposed to. Nuran: Yes. Gohan's rage mode linked itself to Super Saiyan when he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. And it's possible it linked to Kaioken during the fight with Frieza. Goku: How did it get on me? Nuran: Possibly from your father. Vegeta: I know Bardock, and he really doesn't enraged much, besides when he found out Frieza was trying to destroy Planet Vegeta, which was a few weeks before you were born. Nuran: No wonder why he has rage when many of his family is injured or killed. The only way to control this is to try activating it. Gohan: That's too dangerous! Nuran: Don't worry. We'll be hiding far from him, but we can see him and talk to him. Let's go. Gohan: To where? Nuran: The Dimensional Chamber. Goku, teleport us. (Goku uses Instant Transformation) Nuran: Now, go out into the ground. (Steps onto the ground) Nuran: Stay there. (Leaves) Now, think about the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and the death of your family. Goku: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (Black Aura Sparks) Nuran: Not enough. "I think I will regret this." Your family is a disgrace! Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAA (Goes Rage) Grrrrrrrrrr! Grrrr! Grrr! (Nuran slowly walks to him) Goku: GRRRRRRRRRR! Nuran: Its okay, I'm your friend. Goku: RAAAAAAAAA! Nuran: Man! (Flies Away) Everyone run! Rage Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Nuran: Chi-Chi, come on! Chi-Chi: ........ Rage Goku: RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Chi-Chi: My husband, what happened to you? (Rage Goku stops) Chi-Chi: You are nice, not mad. (Rage Goku returns to normal) Goku: Uhhhhhhhhh.... Nuran: What was that? Chi-Chi: I know my husband more than anyone! Episode 5: Lukan and Gohan Nuran: Looks like we know what stops Goku. Lukan: Dad you know you can't use her. Nuran: Lukan? Goten: Who's that? Nuran: My stepson, Lukan. Bra: He's hot.... Lukan: (Growls) Gross.... Nuran: He's 27. Bra: Ahh man. Gohan: Well, he's close to my age. I'm 37. Lukan: I don't think that's close.Bulma: Oh Yeah! Goku? Goku: Yeah? Bulma: Vegeta was going to kill himself if you didn't come back :3 Goku: Wha? Vegeta: No I didn't say that! (Lukan and Gohan look at each other, creeped out) Chi-Chi: STOP ARGUING! Goten: Lukan what would you be in comparison to Gohan? Lukan: Uhhhhh......I am a half saiyan like him.....We both are Super Saiyans, and we are also adults. Gohan: We both achieved a high level......Uhhh..... Goten: I want you two to fight! Lukan: No! He'd beat me! Gohan: No he'll beat me! Goten: Well, FIGHT! (Lukan punches Gohan) (Gohan kicks Lukan) Gohan: I will beat you! Lukan: No you won't! AAAAAAAAA! Gohan: HAAAAAAAAA! Goku and Nuran: Stop you two! (Gohan and Lukan stop) Goku: It appears they are equal. Nuran: You're right. They could fuse. I guess Lukan is going to join us. 15.2: Can I join? Gotek: Ne too. Lukan: 15.2? Bro? You serious? Nuran: How do you know him? Lukan: While you were at some mission when I was watching Marois, he appeared on the doorstep. I knew he was my brother because I knew we were connected. He kinda looks like Goten. 16: Let me join. Trunks: 16! How did? Vegeta: Looks like this is a full house. Goku: Ok! Lets go! Pan: Let me go! Goku: Okay! Instant Transmission! Episode 6: The Trip Never Ends Pan: We've been out here for 8 weeks, what are we going to find? We need to go to the next dimension! Gohan: Pan don't rush. (Sees Goku and Vegeta with yellow aura) Dad? Goku: ....... Marois: Dad? (Sees Nuran with yellow aura) Trunks: Is it me or something weird is happening. Goku: Vegeta you feel it right? Vegeta: Yes. This is..... Nuran: Planet Vegeta..... (Shows it) Vegeta: The space dust has turned into a big sphere of snow. Just makes you infuriated! (Goes SSJ2) Goku: Grrrrrr...... (Black Aura starts to flow) Rggrrgrrrrrr.... Gohan and Goten: It's okay Dad. (Black Aura disappears) Goku: Father...... Vegeta: Grrrrrrrr..... Nuran: (Quiet) "Father...," Bardock: Uhhhhh.... (Reaches hand out of snow) Goku: Ha? Bardock: Kakkorrrottttt...... Help me...... (Goku pulls him out) Bardock: (pants) (pants) (pants) (pants) Long time, no see. Eh, Vegeta? Vegeta: The low class, who reached a power level of 10,000 eh? I'm very suprised. Bardock: Hmph. (Finds Scouter) Let's see what my power level (Turns the scouter on) (Beeps) (Beeps) Well 29,200. Not too shabby. Let me see you and Kakarot. (Beeps) (Beeps) (Explodes) Wha? Vegeta: I'm afraid were too powerful for the scouter. Bardock: I guess. Wait where the heck am I? Goku: you're in the Ice Dimension. Bardock: Ice Dimension eh? Looks icy. How did I get here? Goku: I guess you were so brave that you were sent here. Bardock: Did I die? Or was I sent here at the last moment? Gohan: I think the second. Bardock: I know there has to be some (Ice Princess appears) Ice Princess: Guys! Guys! Vegeta: Here comes Snow White. Ice Princess. Help! Some man with Ice Powers is destroying the dimension! Help us! Goku: Ok lets go! (All teleport to the scene) ????: I knew you'd bring them here. (Ice Princess' eyes turn red and she chains them) Goku: What? Vegeta: What's happening? ????: Muahaahhahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Episode 7: The Ice Demon, Fruzo Fruzo: You see, I controlled the Ice Princess so she can order you to come here. Yeah, I'm that strong. Vegeta: You son of a gun! You are not that strong! Fruzo: There's no way to beat me! There is no way! I don't understand why you are trying. Bardock: You are a man without pride, I can tell. Fruzo: I impersonated Frieza! But that low level son of yours, you call Goku, or Kakarot, nearly killed me. I came from the brink of death, clawing my way back. Then the Ice Princess found me, and with the little strength I had, I controlled her. Now she is giving me all the power of the Ice Dimension. Yes, I won't stop getting power. Unless you have someway to destroy the dimension. Vegeta: Why you! (Breaks Ice Chains) (Goes SSJ) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Misses) Fruzo: Now I thought you were going for that. Vegeta: Grrrrrrr....RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Misses Again) Fruzo: Why don't you try rapid fire like you usually do? Vegeta: (Goes SSJ2) Fight! Stop being a coward and fight! Fruzo: There is no need because (Kicks Vegeta in the neck) you're already knocked out. Trunks: Father!!! (Goes SSJ) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gohan stops him) Gohan: If Vegeta's too weak, you are too. Don't do this. Fruzo: Finally one of you saiyans does something right. Gohan: You know, running your mouth isn't gonna change anything. Gotek: Yeah! (Gohan looks at him funny) Marois: There's no stopping it. You will lose, even if we have to destroy this dimension. Fruzo: Hahahaa. Kids. Lukan: Hmph no wonder your so cocky. You are too weak. Fruzo: Grrrrrrr,,, (Attacks Lukan) Lukan: I wouldn't do that if I were you..(Kicks Fruzo) Fruzo: You actually made me bleed.... Episode 8: Lukan vs Fruzo (Lukan jumps) Lukan: I may not fight much, but I have a lot of hidden power. But for now, suppressing it is a good idea. I don't want to spend it on trash like you. Fruzo: RAAAAAAAAAAA! Lukan: Goku! Get your friends and try to find a way to destroy the Ice Dimension! His power is growing and I don't think it will be long till he surpasses me in power. Goku: Ok! Lukan: You wanna fight? Bring it on! Fruzo: My pleasure. HAAAAAAAA! Lukan: HAAAAAAAAAA! (Fury of Punches X4) (Lukan kicks Fruzo and punches him into a big boulder) Lukan: Had enough? Fruzo: Nope. (Shoots him with Ice Ray) Lukan: Aww come on. You should know better. (Deflects it) I'm 27 and I still know more than you. Fruzo: Grrrrrrrrrrr...... (Rapid Fire Ice Rays) (Lukan deflects them all) Lukan: You probably should have gone to High School. Fruzo: HAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Launches a giant Ice Ray) (Lukan appears behind him) Lukan: Too late! (Blasts Fruzo to the ground) Fruzo: You...YOU! (Ice Power Surrounds Him) Lukan: Wha? Fruzo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Finishes Powering Up) Now it's my turn. (Punches Lukan) Lukan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Fruzo teleports behind him and knocks him to the ground) Fruzo: Now to end this! (Blasts Lukan with a Super Fired Ice Ray) Fruzo: Muahaahahahahahahaha! (Everyone Gasps) Android 15.2: Lukan? (Super Saiyan aura appears in the smoke) Fruzo: What the? SSJ Lukan: You really should look under the smoke incase the dude is dead. (Lukan Blasts Fruzo) Fruzo: You have to be kidding? Him, a Super Saiyan? Lukan: I saw this move from Gohan....Masenko..... Gohan: He's using Masenko? Lukan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Fruzo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Episode 9: Gohan's Death; The Cry of The Female Super Saiyan Now that freak is gone, I can let down on my power for a little. Lukan streches and pops his body parts as he downgrades into his normal state. I didn't know you could become a Super Saiyan so easily. I thought you couldn't. Goku asks the relaxing boy. Always known. Always will know. And I got a tip for you and Vegeta. Stop using SSJ3. Way too much power. I rather have a taste of Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 if you know what I mean. Lukan gives the word to the two saiyans. But...Super Saiyan...Vegeta is stopped by Lukan. Super Saiyan 3 is a waste of power. It gives you a lot of power yes, but it is better to have concentrated controlled power than non controlled over concentrated power. Lukan gives the advice. All those times I dared to use Super Saiyan 3..meant nothing? Goku asks himself as he is in denial. Using that form is gonna make one of you die. And that person will be the most unlikely person, as you and Vegeta are more likely. Goku looks at everyone, nervous at their glance. We might as well set off. Lukan hastefully walks away, with the rest following him. Something's wrong with my scanner...Number 15.2 realizes that an unknown sense of power is among them. I could feel this anywhere. White magic. Defiinately the Kerns or it could be Cinderella (sarcasm) Suddenly a extreme blast of magic blows out. The gang are stopped by a woman, appears Future Trunks's age. Who the heck are you? Vegeta asks with curiosity. Tamera, the strongest Kern you will ever see. Alright Tinker Bell are you gonna fight or are you gonna make a wish or something? (sarcasm) Lukan mocks the young Kern. You do not know who you are messing with. Tamera warns Lukan, yet the Kern doesn't realizes that he is dimensions stronger than her. The Kern pounces at Lukan with all her might and delivers a fury of punches, but none of them hit. Lukan strikes back with a wild kick in the face. I'm not a dude who doesn't hurt girls. I hurt anything that stands in my way. Tears start to roll down the woman's eyes. But I train so much and I am still weak.....Tamera begins to cry and cry. O_O Lukan's face began to glow red. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He looks around and thinks. I WILL LET YOU HAVE A PUNCH AT ME! Tamera quickly becomes happy and punches Lukan. Did that hurt you? Did it? Lukan lies so he won't make the girl cry. IT HURT SO MUCH! Tamera then asks where were they were going. We are looking for the center of the Ice Dimension. Do you know where it is? Pan stands right in front of the Kern. We are right near it, but I suggest you don't go there. There are some weird Ice-Jins there, the strongest one is Chiller. Didn't we just face those Ice-Jins? We saiyans killed the rest. How are there more? Nuran looks at Goku and Vegeta to see if they have the answer. Goku looks at Vegeta. Well, I heard that there were secret remnants of the Ice-Jin. They sent Frieza to fight us here because he was the weakest. Weakest? And Frieza almost beat dad! And Fruzo was the ultimate challenge! This Chiller must be at another level. Trunks we may need Gotenks for this one! Goten and Trunks nod and fuse into Gotenks. All of the gang including Tamera walk to the central Ice Dimension. It became colder as they progressed. Are we even close yet? Gotenks asks with curiousness. Wait, I see something! A big town with tall buildings and skyscrapers. And there is a big castle. The gang takes a big look at the city, and walks to the central of the city. Then a group of Ice-Jins surround the gang. Don't move. The leader said to the gang. Son of a..... (Interrupting) Don't even think about it Vegeta. Gohan interrupts right before he curses. That kid who just interrupted that man..yes...without him, it looks like it will be a big strike to that gang. The Ice-Jins tie Gohan up, and fly away. Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Daddy!!!!!!!! Pan tries to catch up but fails. The saiyan is taken away against his will, with the cry of his only child after him. Daddy..Why...Why him...Why.... It's impossible. How could Gohan be captured that quickly...unless.... (Flashback) That rope..it was poisonous.....Goku is in shock. The thing is, we killed Frieza earlier. We should have finished the Ice-Jins. Vegeta wonders. Are you sure? I mean, Goku told me a Trunks from another timeline killed Frieza, and King Cold. Also, Goku killed Cooler himself. And that other Ice-Jin looked very ancient. They all have a connection. They all have been revived somehow! Goku realizes. How could they? The dragon balls are frozen shut. Mecha technology. The ice-jin who revived them must have put robot parts in them. All programmed to kill saiyans. Goku explains. We must find that Ice-jin and kill him! No doubt. We don't need to underestimate him. All we know is that he is an Ice-jin, we don't know his power. Lets go! (After Walking All the Way There) (Pants) Wow! How long was that! 120 years. Just kidding. It really seems like years. (Opens Door) Hello? Anybody home? The group walks into a room, labeled, "Princess Sanctum." They land into another vacant room. They walk around. They find a 2nd door, called "Princess Quarters." This better not be another trick! Vegeta is pissed off. They open the door, finding an female Ice-Jin, and Gohan in chains beside her. Daddy!!! Daddy!!!! SSSH!!! Pan! Who dares? The Ice-Jin sounds very young, atleast teenage or young adult. Are you the one who rebuilt all of those Ice-jins?! Goku asks. Well, yes I am the Ice-jin who did it. It's kinda suprising that a Saiyan would actually care. Tell us your name. Gotenks asks. My name is Sleetia. It's said like this...."SLEE-SHA." And my what power you have. So do the two in the front. Is that why you captured Gohan? Lukan asks. All saiyans contain some unlimited power, and I pick the strongest. And you aren't the strongest, Prince, Vegeta. What! You dare mock me! When you're race are ice blocks compared to our race. Me and Kakarot have shown this, and we will show this to you! Hmm? Vegeta! What are you doing? If you have guts, why don't you fight me? If I win, this black haired primate (Gohan) will die. And if we win, you bow down to us, kill yourself, and we take Gohan back. Deal. The Troubled Saiyans Goku and Vegeta begin their fight with Queen Sleetia, with the Ice-Jin easily taking the fight. You can't win! Goku and Vegeta ascend to SSJ, taking Sleetia at the same time, forcing her back. Go Grandpa and Vegeta! With a double kick to the face, they knock Sleetia away. Why you rotten.... Sleetia quickly retaliates, and socks Goku in the chest, with Goku spitting blood thereafter and falling. Kakarot! Vegeta flies over, quickly being kicked in the face, and launched into a mountain. Goku recovers, and gathers power, he jumps into Super Saiyan 2 state, and shoots a rapid ki barrage at Sleetia. Really? Really? Sleetia deflects every single blast, but Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind her, and uses a Super Kamehameha, blasting her in the back. Goku breathes deeply, thinking that Kamehameha finished the job, but as he began to think that, Sleetia's tail swong right around his neck, choking him. Kaah...Cahh...Kaaaa.....Goku is choked to unconsciousness, as he descends into normal state and falls. One down, one more to go. Vegeta appears behind Sleetia, and tries to lay a punch on her face, but fails, and is blasted in the right side of his chest. Vegeta falls. Well, I won. So, this lousy saiyan dies. When Sleetia turns around, Super Saiyan 3 Goku kicks her in the face, actually causing pain. Pain....is this pain? Grrrrrr.....RAAHHH!!!!!!!!! Sleetia's fingers rise into the air, and out comes the Supernova, enlarging. The queen quickly releases the ball of evil onto Goku, who is unable to repel. The injured and normal Goku fails to save his son. In Goku's mind: Lukan: "Super Saiyan 3 will kill one of you, and it may kill someone else besides you." Now you. No! I won't let you! The more you struggle, the more it hurts. Sleetia raises her finger, aimed at Gohan. Bye Bye! She launches the death beam directly at Gohan, piercing his heart. CAUHHH!!!!!!! Gohan releases a fountain of blood. Daddy!!!!!!!!! Pan yells. He, He, He, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now to finish this pesky saiyan (Goku) Sleetia grabs Goku by the neck, and throws him into a frozen, subzero mountain. Now that all of these trashy, saiyans are finished, time to kill you all. Pan's eyes swell green, her hair flashes yellow, and with no moment to spare, the female saiyan yells the roar of a Super Saiyan, with the suprise of the rest of the gang. What? Another Super Saiyan? Super Saiyan Pan, with all of her might, charges at Sleetia with flashing blows. Noticing that she cannot carry all of that power, Pan quickly returns to normal. Hmph, what a kid. Sleetia kicks Pan in the stomach, grabbing her, choking her, and pummeling her. This is really fun. HAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Suddenly, a yell from the same mountain Goku was knocked into, is heard. A big, whitish, yellowish flash blows into the castle. What is this strength. Wha..it can't be that pesky saiyan! Behind Sleetia, is Goku, but with a different form. If you think you can kill my family, than you are weak. Who are you? Episode 10: Saga End: Hyotenka Goku I am Son Goku, an Ice Saiyan, a saiyan brand never seen. Subzero Goku punches Sleetia in the back, making it frozen and stiff. What did you do to me? ...... Goku doesn't respond, but instead pummels Sleetia. Sleetia breaks the ice from her back, and fights back. TAIIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Sleetia punches Subzero Goku in the face, freezing her hand in the process. Why can't I touch you? No evil allowed. Goku grabs Sleetia by the neck. Don't kill me..you will open the portal to the next dimension....that will change everything! I don't care. Goku kicks Sleetia's head off, ripping a portal in the dimension. It's finally over. Goku walks over to his dead son, and gives him unknown energy, waking him from death. How did you do that? Trunks asks. I'll explain once we get into the next dimension. Goku responds as he becomes normal. Saga 2: The Fire Dimension; Blaze, The 12 Year Old Supernovian! "So this is the fire dimension eh? Looks like hell to me." Piccolo says indefinitely. "It does. But this, has a different taste to it." Vegeta states right after. "It's hot...here..." Pan whines. "What kind of extreme energy does this world contain?" Goku said. Suddenly a young figure dashed in and out of their view. Gallery SSJ Lukan Torn Suit.png|SSJ Lukan Torn Suit Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Story invented by BlazefireXXXX Category:What If